The jungle, a butler and a friend
by Minecraftlover123
Summary: ICrazyOctopus is trying to get to the diamond village, but on his way he dies plenty times...he and Fred, the butler, are trying to get there together... Fred happens to be from there and he wants to get back home to see his family. there are two fun dogs, twizle ans whizle, it is a fun adventure and i hope you like it, Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The jungle, a villager butler

And others

I do not own anything but the plot

The character ICrazyOctopus

Is based off of iBallisticSquid

On you tube. He is so funny

Go check him out.

Fred- A villager who gets lost in the woods

And does not enjoy the "people" on his way

Also ICrazyOctopus / "people's" butler.

Mittens- the cute kitty he finds on his way back to the village.

ICrazyOctopus- A crazy funny guy who is…well…funny and crazy

Twizle- ICrazyOctopus's first dog

Whizle- ICrazyOctopus's other dog he gets right after Twizle.

Hope you like it P.S

It's funnier than it seems

"No Fred…this way" Said ICrazyOctopus

"Yes sir, im going as fast as I can sir, my little legs don't go very far very fast sir.

"Okay, but hurry…and don't say sir so often, it sounds like…bla sir, bla bla sir, bla bla…..." Fred interrupted

"I get it….sir." Fred laughed

"Which way did the map say to go Fred?" said ICrazyOctopus.

"I haven't known sense you lost it sir." Fred said adding a little laugh at the end.

"_I_ didn't lose the map…so it was in _my_ hands right before we couldn't find it…But that does not mean that _I_ lost it."

Said ICrazyOctopus.

"You are very right about that sir… an invisible iron golem

Took it right out of your pocket… _SO_ sorry sir." Said Fred

"No… its fine… now… make me punch."

Said ICrazyOctopus

"OUT OF WHAT… THIN AIR… im sorry sir… I mean, and what would you like me too make your punch out of sir?"

"thin air would be nice… nice and light… not too much sugar…only joking… coco beans, spruce root, and how about some dynamite to make it sizzle right when you put it in your mouth." Said ICrazyOctopus.

"Will do sir… will do." Said Fred getting slightly annoyed.

(Three hours later…in the jungle)

"Fred…Fred come here…come here…quick"

ICrazyOctopus said quietly and quickly.

"Yes sir?" said a confused Fred.

"Come here…quick…look over there…the puppy…

Ooh get me bones…get me bones…I NEED BONES."

"Right away sir…right away."

"Bones…yes…thank you…come here puppy…come here…we would be great together…you and me…we could go to my lets play…you could join me in my friends worlds…ooh we would be great together…okay Fred…this is it…one bone"

"YES…FRED I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT, I HAVE A DOG, I HAVE A DOG,…I will name you…..Twizle…ooh Twizle I love you…and out of one bone… one bone Fred…one bone." Said ICrazyOctopus excitedly

"That's good sir…that's good."


	2. Chapter 2

The jungle, a butler and a friend

2 days passed, a storm had happened, lightning struck and wolves howled at the full moon (or the half moon, you can never tell) it blew away many trees houses (although they did not see the houses fall, but the houses did fall) anyway, ICrazyOctopus found out that Twizle does not like storms…at all.

"and then I started freaking out saying "I GOT A NEW PUPPY I GOT A NEW PUPPY" ooh you should have been there." Said ICrazyOctopus.

"I was there sir…in fact; I got you the bone you tamed him with."

"Oooh, then the right thing to say…ahh good times...Good times. Where's the map Fred?

"The invisible iron golem stole it, remember sir."

"Ahh yes, I remember him…his name was Joe. He was a good old boy until his uncle jack jilly job bob started teaching him to steal…then he stole my compass...I miss that compass.

"Yes…that was a nice compass…"

(There was silence, until Fred broke out laughing)

"SLAP"

"I will be quiet now sir, im sorry I offended you."

"You didn't offend me…your being annoying."

(Now, there was silence)

An hour passed, Fred was tired, hungry, and had started eating his boots; he would have finished them if ICrazyOctopus hadn't taken them away and said "eat a salad." Unfortunately they were, as Fred said "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE…sir."

"Im hungry, Fred bake me cookies."

"im sad that I have to say this but I can not make you cookies." Fred said sadly

"I know, there is NOTHING to make cookies out of." ICrazyOctopus said holding his stomach and lifting his head.

"No, im sorry, but I can not be your assistant anymore."

"you never were, you were my butler, now make me cookies."

"NO, im done I can not take care of my self _WHILE_ Im taking care of you, I am hungry and I cant eat coco beans…soaking wet coco beans." Said Fred very sadly.

"I see, so you quit…after all we've been through."

"we have _known_ each other for 2 days and a half…the minute I met you said "you can be my butler" that is the first thing you said to me." Said Fred.

"Ok, fine, goodbye, it was nice meeting you, goodbye." Said ICrazyOctopus.

"Goodbye, have a nice trip." Said Fred.


	3. Chapter 3

The jungle, a butler and a friend

Ok, I know that the last chapter didn't

Really go anywhere, I have been thinking

About this chapter all day, well, so far

All day, anyway this chapter is going

To go somewhere…you will like it

Enjoy!

`Sounds`, 'thoughts'

"Come here boy, come here Twizle, come here, who wants the stick, who wants the stick, FETCH." ICrazyOctopus said while throwing a large stick.

"Arrr, ruff. 'If he throws that stick one more time, there wont be a stick to throw'

(Twizle ran to the stick, picked it up, and threw it off of the mountain.)

"ok come on boy, we have to start looking at the (he had just gotten a new map, well sort of new, he found it on the ground, but other then the dirt, it looked pretty clean, and he really needed a map) map, I cant believe the one village is that far away." (Also, when he got the map, he noticed that he was on the complete wrong side of it, when he and Fred were going south, they should have been going north.)

(5 minutes passed, it was getting dark and noisy, he heard a skeleton a few minutes ago, but didn't say anything, because then it would hear him and decide its dinner time.)

"HUUUUH, A PUPPY, A PUPPY, I HAVE TO HAVE IT, I HAVE TO HAVE IT, I think I have bones, I DO, I DO, I DO, I DO, ok I have to be quiet and slow, quiet and slow….. I HAVE A NEW PUPPY, I HAVE A NEW PUPPY, ohh what am I going to name you, what rhymes with Twizle…huuh, Whizle…I will call you Whizle.

"Come here boys; let's stay close…NO, CLOSE, NOT FAR. 'Man, it's like the dogs don't even have brains'

(He started walking threw the jungle collecting wood, coco beans, and wheat seeds,)

(After walking about 85 blocks forward, he sat down to take a break.)

`BOOM` (it started to rain)

"AH, RUN BOY, RUN. 'Oh, it's just lightning' AHHHHH, RUN TWIZLE RUN"

(The lightning hit the tree in front of him, which caused

A forest fire, the fire spread all around him and Twizle, his only choices were to dig down and take the chance of drowning in water or burning in lava, or run threw the hole forest while burning and hearing his dog whine as _he _was burning too.

He started to dig down, as he was digging down he hit mossy stone bricks, he was nervous because everyone knows that if your digging down and you hit stone brick, it's a stronghold, and that is where you find zombies, creepers, skeletons, and not usually but every now and then Enders.)

`HELP`

"What was that?" ICrazyOctopus said holding his little red hat, with blue purple and green polka-dots.

"Arrrrrrrr 'you heard that to, what a relief, I thought I was terrified, oh wait, I AM.' Twizle, as you can tell, is very scared with thoughts of, what was that yelling help, going threw his little doggy head.

"Ok Twizle and Whizle, im going in, but you guys stay here, I will be back" Said ICrazyOctopus.

(It had been 10 minutes and ICrazyOctopus was walking to the sound of something yelling help, finally, this was it, the sound was coming from the wall right next to him, all he had to do was dig.)

"FRED?" ICrazyOctopus said more excitedly then ever

"ICrazyOctopus, help me im stuck in this little dungeon"

"How did you get in here?" ICrazyOctopus asked.

"Probably the same way you did, I dug down because of a forest fire, being dumb, I dug threw the bricks and now im stuck in here. Help me, get me out." Said Fred.

"Ok I am, I am. AH GRAVEL, NO FRED, HELP, HELP, IT'S FALLING, FRED HELP ME, HELP, HELP."

"NOOOOO."

"Oops" Fred said adding a little laugh at the end of the word.


End file.
